There Are Dreams That String the Road
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: You don't know what you've got till its gone. Martha and the Tenth Doctor learn the consequences of wearing masks. Rated T for now due to some minor adult situations. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I saw a request by rubyredmorena. She had a dream and asked that someone offer to try to bring it to life in a story. I read her dream several times and had nothing. One day, I reread it again and found inspiration had decided to pay a visit. Her dream and request, unedited, are below. I contacted her and offered to try to do her dream justice if she would not mind. She gave me permission to use her dream for the basis of a story. As this is her dream, she is going to be listed as a co-author.**

**Rubyredmorena wrote:**

_I had the wackiest dream, the other day and finally couldn't take anymore and had to post it._

_First of all let me say that while the main point was there but there wasn't much of a back story, nor a future story. Except that season three and four had happened_

_I was Martha's wedding day. It was outdoors. And of course she had invited the Doctor. Before she was ready to go down the isle she was looking to see who had come to her wedding but it was obvious she was looking for the Doctor. When she noticed he wasn't there a huge wave of sadness and disappointment overcame her, she was almost crying. She looked at her maid of honor Tish as to ask where is he. Tish told her that the Doctor did come but he left and said that he couldn't be there, he just couldn't. That he was done losing everything and everyone he cared about. Martha didn't understand what it meant. But she didn't have time to think as the time to walk down the isle came. Her niece (Leo's Daughter or I think was daughter) went first as the flower girl, then Tish and her sister and law. As Martha started to walk down the isle she could hear a voice in her head. She was looking around to see if anybody was talking to her. Her husband to be looked at her strange. But Martha couldn't shake the voice in her head until it identify herself as the Tardis. (I always felt that Martha and the Tardis had a bond ever since the Human Nature/Family of blood episodes. At the time it seemed as if they were the only real friends they had and they only had each other for comfort over missing the Doctor) she was telling Martha to help her before it was too late. That she was losing her champion and only Martha could help him and bring him back. Martha asked what the Tardis meant. The Tardis answer that the Doctor was dying. That he couldn't take it anymore and once he made back to the Tardis he drank one aspirin. Martha of course knew what this meant; she looked over at her fiancé begging him to forgive her. He nodded in understanding and she turned and ran like crazy to where the Tardis was telling her to go._

_Once she made in she found the Doctor sitting down on the Tardis floor with his back to the console, and his head and shoulders hump down. She ran to him, he was unconscious. She tried to wake him and give him CPR, Martha was crying desperate to save him but nothing work and his heartbeats got weaker by the second. She lifted him up and drag him the infirmary and try to find something anything to help him, then try CPR again but nothing work. She lay down next to the Doctor hugging him urging him to wake up but to no avail, she asked the Tardis to help her save the Doctor, to forgive her for abandoning her and the Doctor. That she do anything to save him and that she will never leave him or her again. The Tardis knew he could trust Martha knew she was telling the truth. If she could count on anybody it would be Martha. Plus she knew that Doctor and Martha loved each other more than anything they were just too blind to see it. All of a sudden the time vortex got out and surrounded Martha and lifted her up. Martha was glowing all over she didn't know what it all meant until she was back next to the Doctor and suddenly felt kind of the same but different. She felt two heartbeats instead of one. The Tardis informed her that she was now a time lord. Suddenly Martha understood where the Tardis was going. Martha remembered the Doctor telling her that all Time Lords were universal donors to other time lords. So she immediately set everything up to start pumping out his poisoned blood and then connected an IV from her left arm to his left arm so she could donate her blood to him. She never prayed much but right not she was praying to god or who ever it was out there that this worked. She stay laid beside him hugging him, waiting and praying._

_Finally he woke up. He felt dizzy tire and weak. He opened his eyes but didn't know where he was then when he tried to get up he felt something holding him down. He looked down and was stunt, shock beyond belief. The most beautiful thing he could ever imaging was right there next to him. Martha Jones still in her wedding gown was here with him instead of getting married to somebody else. If this is what humans call heaven and he was more than happy to be here. Then he saw the Tardis infirmary and maybe thought that he still dying and maybe dreaming or more likely hallucinating. What ever it was he didn't want to let it go. Martha woke up and looked down at him. She had that beautiful brilliant smile that she always seemed to reserve just for him. He couldn't resist he put his hand through her lose hair and pull her closer and kissed her passionately. He kissed her hard and deep showing her all the love and passion he felt for her. He didn't want to let her go afraid that if he stop and open his eyes it would be nothing but a dream. He wanted to show her how much he loved her how much she meant to him._

_It finally dawn on him that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination when Martha lost consciousness next to him. He looked over at her and noticed she was donating her blood to him. He was astonished. The transfusion wouldn't had worked unless she was a time lady. That's right said the Tardis and she went on to explain how Martha had two hearts now. The Doctor couldn't believe he immediately disconnected their IV's so Martha's hearts could start pumping new blood through her veins. It all sounded a little surreal to the Doctor, Martha's hearts, yet he was happy very happy. Although he felt a little guilty she had to give up being human to save him. The Tardis try to explain to him that Martha had no regrets whatsoever over becoming a time lady. Martha woke up moments later and looked down at him with a serious look that said you are in big trouble mister. But her eyes said a whole other story, they were shining with happiness. They were full of life, love and passion. At that moment he knew Martha didn't have any regrets about changing her physiology. They grinned, their eyes locked and they saw what has being there all along but were too blind to see. Pure love and adoration for each other. They sealed their love with a kiss full of love passion and many things to come._

_In my dream they move from the infirmary to his bedroom and made love. They didn't come out for days, since the Tardis provided them with everything they needed._

_I apologize for my poor writing. But the truth is I'm not a writer I'm a reader I love reading fanfics especially with the Doctor/Martha dynamic. If anybody wants to take this and base it on their own fanfic it's fine, go right ahead. Hope who ever takes it if anybody takes it, can give it a back and future story. Especially how the Doctor fell in love with Martha and how Martha convince herself she had move on from the Doctor. Much more dialogue and better description._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am not even British, so I definitely could not be the BBC or RTD, lucky $. I also do not own the book or the song referenced in this chapter. Revealing them here would ruin the usage purpose, so those disclaimers ARE LOCATED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! (Blink and you will miss it. Don't close your eyes. Don't look away, but most important, DON'T BLINK!) Everything is just being borrowed to get the bunnies out of my head. I will give them back, perfectly clean, maybe a bit more kinky, but otherwise unharmed. No profit is made from this. I do it for fun and to stop the headaches caused by the hopping. For you rubyredmorena.**

_That incessant noise! What is so wonderful, each bird must chirp in happiness? Birds. Strange creatures. Flapping about, chirping, walking around with no motivation..._

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted as he rounded the corner and the church came into view. His already morose mentality descended into complete dejection. He had faced many horrors in his almost millennium long life, but this was something he could not walk into with a facade of bravado upon his face.

Within that church, the single most heart wrenching event he would ever witness would be taking place. He knew he should feel happiness and joy, but even he could not muster enough strength to create a exultant guise.

The Doctor stood on the corner, staring at the church as if it were the most evil creation in the Galaxy. At this moment in time, within his psyche, it did house pure evil and pain. The Doctor adjusted his tie and picked imagined lint from his black suit. He hefted the boxed gift under his left arm and began to walk slowly; his gait reminiscent of a condemned man's last walk.

When he found himself before the doors, he sighed dejectedly. He had to do this. She would want him to be there and be happy for her. He was finding both expectations much too arduous. He breathed deeply and quietly opened the door, making his way in.

His senses were piqued by the smell of fresh flowers. The hum of idle chatter burned his ears. Every smile he saw chipped away at his already fragile hearts.

"Doctor! Hello. We didn't know if you would make it!"

The Doctor turned to face the owner of the voice. Tish Jones looked absolutely resplendent in her aubergine halter dress. Her beautiful curly hair was stylishly contained in a neat bun, with flower accents. She smiled warmly at the Doctor.

"Hello, Tish. It appears the Universe has been quiet enough to allow my appearance here," the Doctor replied, hoping the forged smile would prove convincing.

"She will be so happy you came! I am going to let her know," Tish exclaimed before turning and excitedly scurrying off.

The Doctor stayed near the door, feeling his resolve flow from him. He knew he could not put himself through this. He had faced much more terrifying circumstances, but this was beyond even his resolve.

Tish returned. She touched the Doctor lightly on the arm before telling him,"She was surrounded by people and I could not get to her. Last minute preparations. I will tell her as soon as I can."

The Doctor felt defeat cover him. "Tish, I have to...go. Tell Martha I did come and I wanted to be here, but the TARDIS is indicating I am needed."

Placing the gift in her hands and watching her face change to a mask of confusion, he looked down the aisle at Tom Milligan, awaiting the appearance of his soon to be bride, Martha Jones. For just a millisecond, jealousy flashed on the face of the Time Lord. He composed himself, nodded to Tish and strode out the door.

Tish watched his back as he left. She knew something was wrong. Walking as fast as her heels would allow, she made her way to the swarm around Martha.

"Move! Now!" Tish commanded.

"Leticia Jones, that the hell is wrong with you?" Francine yelped, while grabbing Tish. "The march is beginning. Get in place!"

"Mum, I have to..." Tish never finished.

"Be quiet and smile," Francine, who was known for her impeccable sense of timing, hissed.

Tish watched as Leo's daughter, the flower girl toddled down the aisle, throwing petals more on people than on the floor. Tish reluctantly took her place, covered her face in a completely faux smile, and moved as she had practiced.

Martha was now standing at the aisle entrance. She was beaming, as she scanned the guests for the most important of all. The Doctor did not appear in her sight. Martha anxiously made her way down the aisle, assuming she would eventually see the Doctor. As she passed Tish, her sister whispered to her.

"Martha, the Doctor was here..." Tish began.

Martha's face immediately brightened. "He came! I knew he would. Where is he?"

"Gone! Martha, he left. Something is wrong. He wasn't himself."

"Gone, but..why? What..."

"Martha, I am trying to tell you. Something is wrong. Really wrong!"

Martha's face fell. A feeling passed through her_," He needs you. Go to him. NOW!" _She clutched her head, which felt as if someone had it in a vice. As quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared.

The feeling returned, but this time with less physical pain. Within her head, she could hear the voice," _Please Martha. Please don't let him do this to himself. I am sorry if I hurt you. I was upset and frightened and projected to strongly. You know I would never hurt you. Please come help him. Please!"_

Martha began to wonder if she were on the path to a quick section.

_"You are not crazy, Martha. It's me! The TARDIS. You never felt me this strongly before. I make sure to use low level communication, as to not overwhelm you. This time, I had to ensure you would sense me. Please come. I will guide you to us. He did not place me far from you. Hurry! Please!"_

She turned to everyone, "I apologise for the delay, but there is a pressing matter to which I must attend. Please be patient." Those gathered became deathly silent.

Tom looked at her with anger, confusion, and sadness. "What are you doing?"

"Tom, I am so sorry. I will be back. I have to take care of this. Please understand," she explained as she hitched up the skirt of her organza gown.

"Martha Elise Jones! You get back here right now! What do you think you are doing?" Francine demanded as she stepped in front of Martha.

Martha pushed past her in silence and ran down the aisle to the door. She did not look back. Her wedding would have to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 Weeks Earlier_

The Doctor was piddling with some imagined wiring issue in the console of the TARDIS. The TARDIS had zapped him lightly four times, annoyed at the unneeded annoyance, but had decided to let him use her as a distraction from his loneliness. He was the only one under the delusion he was fine.

When his pocket began to vibrate, the Doctor thought the TARDIS was zapping him again. When the ring tone, Dark Side of the Moon, began to play he knew what was happening. He reached into his pocket and opened the phone quickly.

"Martha Jones!" he replied in his chipper voice.

"Doctor! How...how are you?"

"You apes and your banal questions," he said, punctuating his feigned boredom with a sigh.

"I see the Great Time Lord has retained every ounce of arrogance that can be crammed within a body."

"Yes, Martha?"

" I have something to ask you."

"Really? I would never have guessed."

The Doctor could see Martha rolling her eyes.

"I'm getting married. I want you to be there."

The Doctor knew this day would come. He could never give her the home, family, and full life homo sapiens craved. He was sentenced to wander until his time ended. His destiny was to be a lone one for the most part.

"Congratulations, Martha Jones. Please tell me he is not some stupid bloke."

"No, Doctor. He is very intelligent. He is also kind, caring, and..he...he loves me."

"Who is he?"

"Tom Milligan, a pediatrician. I met him while working." Martha did not add that she had been impressed with him during the year that never was.

"When will this event take place?"

Martha gave him a date, time, and location before adding her most important request," Please land the TARDIS _outside_ the venue."

"Marthaaaaa.." the Doctor warned.

She giggled in response before adding," Doctor, I would be ecstatic if you would be there. I want you there."

"I will be there if no psychopath has plans that day."

"Good! I can't wait to see you Doctor."

"Tom is a very lucky man."

Martha was stunned for a moment. The Doctor had said something that was not condescending or rude? _"He must be getting old", _she thought.

"Doctor, I have to go. There are so many things I have to get done. I..."

"Righty-o. I will see you there. Now, if you will excuse me," he said before ending the call.

"Oi! I never pictured your skinny, uptight arse as a Duran fan," Donna said snidely as she walked over to the Doctor.

"What?" he punctuated with a bored sigh.

"Your phone was playing Duran Duran's Is There Something I Should Know," Donna expounded, whilst rolling her eyes in disgust," You know "Please please tell me now. Is there something I should know..."

"Why are you torturing me with your impersonation of Xonfronsio mating call?"

"How long before you have me home? I have a party I have to attend. I still have to pick up my dress, do my hair, makeup..."

"It won't be soon enough," the Doctor hissed as he pulled the handbrake and entered the vortex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping a nagging Donna off, the Doctor decided to do a bit of research. He parked the TARDIS in an alley and began walking. His curiosity had been piqued. As he passed a cash machine, he remembered he could not make purchases using only his dazzling good looks and mesmerizing personality, not on Earth anyway.

He casually reached into his pocket, stood in front of the machine, and while pretending to punch buttons, let his sonic screwdriver do the work for him. _"Who needs a job when you have a sonic screwdriver,"_ he mused with typical hubris.

When he found his destination, he opened the door and began scanning the selections. When he found the tab marking the music of one Duran Duran, he began to read the track listings. When he found the song Donna had mentioned, he went to the register of the music store, paid, and left.

When he entered the TARDIS, he headed directly to one of the many libraries on board. After unwrapping the package and inserting the CD into a player left by Adam, that twit, he began to scan for the song. When he found it, he listened intently.

Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now

I made a break I run out yesterday  
Tried to find my mountain hideaway  
Maybe next year maybe no go  
I know you're watching me every minute of the day yeah  
I've seen the signs and the looks and the pictures   
They give your game away yeah  
There's a dream that strings the road  
With broken glass for us to hold  
And I cut so far before I had to stay

Please please tell me now i  
Is there something i should know  
Is there something I should say  
That would make you come my way  
Do you feel the same 'cos you don't let it show

People stare and cross the road from me  
And jungle drums they all clear the way for me  
Can you read my mind can you see in the snow  
And fiery demons all dance  
When you walk through that door  
Don't say you're easy on me  
You're about as easy as a nuclear war  
Cos the dream that strings the road  
With broken glass for us to hold  
And I got so far before I had to say

Please please tell me now  
Is there something I should know  
Is there something I should say  
That would make you come my way  
Do you feel the same 'cos you don't let it show

Please please tell me now  
Is there something I should know  
Please please tell me now  
Can you see what makes me blow  
Please please tell me now  
Is there something I should know  
Is there something i should say  
That would make you come my way

She did know. She knew he was a coward, a liar, and too afraid to say anything, even if it meant losing the person who had grown to be the most important in the Universe to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor shuffled to the control panel and placed in the coordinates of the planet that could provide relief. He needed a drink and Earth had nothing to dull his pain. As the TARDIS began to whir, the Doctor's anticipation of the first Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster touching his lips eased the pain just a bit.

**Post Chapter Disclaimer (as promised): Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is the creation of the late Douglas Adams. I do not own it. I don't own Duran Duran, regardless of how much I wanted to borrow them for just one night years ago. One night is not asking much is it? No profit made; no infringement intended.**

**I do not know if Marth'a middle name is Elise. I liked the sound and decided to use it. My mind, my choice. She doesn't have to keep it.**

**The title is taken from the song in Chapter 1. **


End file.
